Cinderella
Cinderella is the second Disney Princess, voiced by Ilene Woods. Her movie is also called Cinderella. Appearance Cinderella wears a blue dress when she is at the ball. At the ball she has blue gloves, diamond earrings, a black choker, glass slippers, and a blue, sparkly headband. She has light blue eyes and blonde hair that is in a bun when she is at the ball. When she is doing servant work she can be seen wearing a brown dress with a light blue shirt under it and an apron. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail with a light blue bow most of the time when she is doing servant work. Background Cinderella is a beautiful 18 year-old young woman. She was kind, but she could be a bit rude to those who abused her, she was extremely hardworking, and she loved all animals, (even if she was a bit rude to Lucifer.) Role in the film Her father, a wealthy aristocrat, died mysteriously after he married Cinderella's stepmother. She was then abused by her jealous stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and her two stepsisters, Drizella and Anastasia, and even their cat, Lucifer. Her only friends are the animals: her horse, her dog, the mice, and the birds. One day, to have the kingdom's prince married, the king created a ball for every maidens in the country. Cinderella was invited, but the amount of chores stopped her from going. However, her animal friends created a dress for her. Unfortunately, it was ripped apart by the stepsisters. Lost all hopes, the Fairy Godmother appeared and created a carriage, a ballgown, and horses to send Cinderella to the ball. In the ball, Prince Charming fell in love at first sight with Cinderella as they danced together until midmight. Remembering that the magic will wear off until midnight, she ran to the carriage, despite the royal guards chasing her, and dropped her glass slipper. The next day, the prince announced that anyone who fit the slipper will marry him. Lady Tramaine suspected that Cinderella might be the one, so she locked her in the tower while the Duke came to their house. After several tries, Anatasia and Drizella couldn't fit the slipper. Jac and Gus, her mice friends, took the key and unlocked Cinderella's tower with the help of the birds and the dog, Bruno. She ran downstairs, waiting to be tried on, but Lady Tremaine destroyed the glass slipper. Fortunately, Cinderella had the other one, which obviously fit her. Cinderella and the prince had a huge wedding and they lived happily ever after. Songs #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes #Sing Sweet Nightingale #So This Is Love Trivia *The name 'Cinderella' was originally an insult her stepfamily gave to her, since she was covered in dirt, or cinder, after days of working. *The reason why she had glass slippers on was to express her gentle grace, since she could move around with glass without feeling uncomfortable nor any sounds coming from her walks *Her dress occasionally changes colors, from white to grey to blue to lighter blue, which might be the result of magic Category:Princess